Now You Need Me
by Cece Williams
Summary: "Is my life just a joke to you?" I yell at the woman in front of me. "You know what, you don't even have to answer that because I already know." I see that she was about to speak "I'm not done talking. Now you need me, and I refuse to help you." "So you're just going to let our pack die?" "Your pack. Not mine." Will this young werewolf sacrifice herself for the uprising of others?
1. Chapter 1

Run. That's all I could think about and do. Run to get away from my problems. That's all I ever did. My legs burning from the intense running, but I didn't dare stop. If I stopped I'm pretty sure I would lose my mind. As I run through the woods, my feet hits the ground soundless. I duck under low hanging branches with ease. Jumping, flipping, and rolling over things on the ground. Nothing could stop me. I was an untamed animal at this point. I finally stopped when I reached a cliff. This cliff was my favorite spot out here. I could see everything in this town from here. It was a great place where I could come to clear my mind. After looking over the town, I change my attention to something much bigger and better. The full moon shining brightly in the night sky. I felt a wave of happiness come over my whole body. My furry body. Wait! When did I change to my wolf form? Instead of standing on two legs I was now on four legs. I always loved how I looked as a full wolf. My tail was my favorite. It had the thickest black fur. My eyes shining that beautiful amber color. I throw my head back and let a strong powerful roar be ripped out of my throat. Howling at the moon was just... Just amazing. I howled for at least a minute until I heard a stick break not to far away from me. Silently I moved behind a rock that was able to cover my body. I listen closely to find that there is three heart beats. Two of them are are beating steadily while the other one is beating so hard that I thought it was going to beat out of its chest.

"Wait for me." Someone called out.

"Stiles, I told you not to follow. You're not as fast as us." One of the voices sounded annoyed.

"Thanks Isaac for pointing out the obvious." The guy that name was Stiles said.

"Would both of you stop fighting. We need to find what ever was howling. I know it has to be near here." The third voice spoke.

"Scott's right. What if it's another werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"Then we find it, and find out who it is." Isaac answered.

"Are you sure it wasn't just Derek howling. I wouldn't be surprised if it was." Stiles laughed.

"I heard that." A voice spoke coming from my right. "I do not roar unless I have to."

"Woah! Why are all of you damn werewolves so quite." Stiles hissed.

"Stiles do all of us a favor and shut up before I make you." Derek threatened.

"Wow big bad alpha is going to something else then brooding." Stiles teased.

"So I'm guessing you heard it too." Scott interfered in the conversation.

"Yea and I haven't heard that howl before." Derek admitted.

"Let's spread out and look for it." Scott ordered.

At that moment I knew that if I didn't move they would find me. I looked around to see if I could get to something without being seen. The closest thing I could see was a tree. Crouching low to the ground, I take off running towards the tree. Luckily I was able to make it, but that luck ran out very quickly.

"Over here, I hear a heartbeat." Isaac yelled.

I frantically look for a way to escape. Realizing that I had no choice but to be seen, I slowly lay on the ground. I started whimpering like I was hurt. I knew this should buy me some time.

"Over here!" Derek shouts.

He kneels close to me so he could examine me.

"Is it hurt?" Stiles questioned as he,Scott, and Isaac came near me.

"I don't know. I don't see anything wrong." Derek answered.

I knew if I didn't get away now they would finally see that I was not hurt. I opened my mouth to let out this high pitch whine. The noise had all the werewolves cover their ears. Using that as my distraction I jumped up and ran as fast as my four legs could carry me.

"It's getting away!" Stiles yelled.

"We can see that." Isaac sarcastically said before running after me. Within seconds I had the three werewolves hot on my tracks. I knew I had to get rid of them before I could head home. I was able to use my small size to zip through the trees. Picking up the my pace, it allowed me to get farther away. Soon I will be able to get away if I can just find it. I really hope I haven't passed it.

"Scott hurry up and get in front of it so we can trap it." Derek ordered not so far behind me.

I could see it. Luckily I had found what I was looking for. It was a tunnel that I had dug a long time ago. Let's just say my dad was not too happy about me starting the tunnel in our backyard. It wasn't my fault he wasn't looking and fell in it. The tunnel was just built because I was bored, and you got to admit that with amazing paws like mine, digging a hole would be the first thing on your list. I quickly dashed into the tunnel. Hopefully they won't be able to catch a scent on me, but that's nothing I need to worry about because I was going to fast, hopefully. It only took me about a minute to arrive in my backyard. I never knew that one day that the pet door would come in handy. I remember how my Dad thought it would be so funny to put one in, but I'm the one laughing now. As soon as I let him do it, we were calling someone to come fix the entire door. I still don't know how he was able to tear the whole door down, but hey he's my father. I got to love him. I slip through the pet door with ease. I wonder where my dad is. Wait I know that snore from miles around. I ran to the living to find my dad laying on the couch. He must have been waiting on me. I'm going to get an ear full about me leaving the house in the middle of the night. I walk up to him and nudge his hand that was hanging off the couch. When I didn't get him to move I did something that he always hated. When I licked his face, he stirred in his sleep.

"Hey pretty kitty." He said not opening his eyes. "No don't do that you bad kitty."

I should wake him up before he really embassies himself. I lifted my paw, and gently started tapping his forehead.

"Stop! You're such a bad kitty cat. I should throw water on you for scratching me, you damn evil cat." Dad screamed before he opened his big green eyes. Once he saw me sitting there in front of him, he let out a high pitched scream. That's something I'm going to tease him about later.

"There's a wolf in my house." My dad said while panicking. "Of course there's a wolf in my house because it's my daughter. You're my daughter right?" I lift my head up and down indicating yes. "Then what is our handshake?" I raised my paw and put it into his hand. He shook my paw and then we both put our hand or paw on each other's heart. "Well it is you. I would ask what you were doing out, but I can't talk to you like this. Just head on to bed you have school today."

We walked upstairs side by side. When we reached our rooms he went into his and closed his door. I walked to his door and started growling.

"You can't open your door. I totally forgot." He said coming out of his room. He opened my door and went back to his room. I closed my door with my nose, and then jumped onto my bed. I slowly turned back to my normal self. I got off my bed to put on my night clothes. I was about to get back into bed when I seen my reflection in my mirror. I walked closer to study my appearance. I had blackish-brown hair that stopped right at my shoulders. The first thing that was really noticeable was my big green eyes. Yea they were big, but not as big as my dad's. I always wondered why I didn't look anything like my mom, but we aren't even going to talk about her. She doesn't have time for me, so I don't have time for her. Now I know you're wondering who my dad is. His name is Bobby Finstock. I get that you think it's a weird name, but it belong to him and I love everything about my dad. My favorite is how he screams at people. Expectedly Greensburg. Moving on I guess I should tell you who I am. I'm Jessica Finstock and this is my story.

A/N: Hey so I hope you enjoy this new story. I decided that today would be the perfect time to upload because today would have been Coach Finstock's birthday. So please let me know if you like it, and let me know if I should continue this story because let me just tell me it's going to be good. Have a nice Mischief Night and a spooky Halloween. Peace.


	2. No One Will Hurt You

"Dad get your lazy butt up before we're late for school." I yell from my room. I guess that's something I got from my dad too. We finstocks can not hold a decent conversation without yelling. I looked at my clock on my bed side table to see that we had an hour and thirty minutes until we would have to leave the house. I was sitting at my mirror trying to put my hair up in a bun. It's something fast and simple that's why I do it almost everyday. After finally getting my hair how I wanted it, I walked to my closet. What should I wear today? Maybe a dress with some heels. Who am I kidding. I'm just going to put on the same boring clothes that I put on everyday. A plain t-shirt with some jeans, and if I was feeling special- which I was not feeling today- I would put on some type of accessory. I decided on some black skinny jeans with a white shirt that had short gold sleeves, and and just some regular black sanders. My make-up contained of a light golden eyeshadow with a pink lip gloss that was barely noticeable. After managing to kill twenty minutes on my appearance, I quickly straightened up my room. I made sure that my light blue bed was made up, my two black side tables with matching light blue lamps had no trash on them, and finally all the paper that was on my floor was cleaned up. The floor and all the tables in my room are where I usually throw the story ideas that I don't like on. So if you haven't guessed yet, I'm a writer. Well not like a professional writer or anything, but just a writer. Writing things just came natural to me unlike playing instruments and things like that. My writing all depends on how I'm feeling about different things or life in general. My Dad always was graceful to read anything that I wrote.

"What?!" I hear my dad scream.

I walk to his room to see him holding one of my newest stories while hopping around trying to put one of his shoes on.

"Dad you're going to hurt yo..." I was cut off by the loud thump that he caused when he lost his balanced and fell. I shuffled my laugh as I went to help him up. "Dad take it one step at a time. Well one shoe at a time."

"I can't believe this dumbass would cheat on that sweet innocent girl. He doesn't deserve her." He angrily mumbled sitting on his bed finally putting his shoes on. "She was the best thing he ever had."

"I know Dad. Does that make you upset?" I teased.

"Yes that does make me upset."

"Does it make you more upset than how upset you are with me."

"Jess I'm not upset with you. I'm just worried." Dad assured me as we walked towards the kitchen. " How many people do you think can say that they a have a teenage daughter that is a werewolf. It would be better if I had some help to make sure that you're safe and everyone in killing range is safe too."

"We don't need help. Expectedly from her." I whispered the last part.

"Come on Jess don't be like that. I know your mom does not win the best mother award, but give her credit for what she did."

"Why are you always trying to make me like her. She hasn't did anything but hurt us." I spoke with clenched teeth. "Everything she does is bad."

"That's not true. She helped brought this beautiful baby in this world. That baby was the best thing that could happen to me. She would later grow up to be a very talented writer, and even if she doesn't admit it she would also have a voice of an angel. What was her name. It must have slipped my mind."

"Stop it." I tried to sound mad but failed miserably. I couldn't help but smile. I don't see where we would be without each other. "I swear if people from school seen you like this they would think you're crazy."

"No they wouldn't. They already think I'm crazy." Dad corrected looking up from his bowl of cereal. "They would probably think I'm on some type of drug."

I shook my head and laughed. After finishing up breakfast, we headed out for school. I was usually the one who drove because Dad always had his eyes on everything but the road. I remember one times Dad was driving and some guy looked at him 'funny' as my dad put it. Before he pulled off he had flicked the man off. I swear he's going to get us killed one of these days. As soon as we pulled into the parking lot, Dad jumped out of the car blowing his whistle. I had to cover my sentive ear from the high pitched noise. By the time I got out if the car he had stopped blowing the whistle, instead he was yelling at someone or something.

"Hey you I see you hiding."

"Dad there is no one over there. We get here before any student does." I said standing beside him looking where his sight was.

"Then what is that hiding over there?"

I look closer to see that the 'mystery creature' was just a stray dog. Sighing I said, "Dad that's a dog."

He squinted his eyes together to get a better view. Without any warning he ran towards the school's entrance. I looked between the dog that had started to wonder off back to my dad that had got to the stairs. I didn't even have to fully run to catch up with him. Once inside the school, he leaned against some if the lockers trying to catch his breathe.

"You're getting out of shape buddy." I said clasping his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Why were you running anyway?"

"That dog could have had rabetes."

"Aww Dad that nice of you to worry about me, but remember I'm a werewolf. Those types of things can't hurt me." I reminded him.

"What? I wasn't worrying about you. I was trying to save my own ass. Literary those things knows how to bite."

"Me too." I smirked as I let my teeth grow.

"Are you okay? Can you control your shift?" Dad asked looking bewildered at me.

I let me teeth go back to normal before I told him," I shouldn't have done that. Dad I know how to handle myself. I've known how to for about ten years now."

"Yea you have. Have I told you that I'm proud of you..."

"For being on my best behavior when she showed her face again. Yes Dad you tell me every freaking day." I said rolling my eyes. "I need to go to my locker."

He nodded his head as I started for my locker on the next hall way. The only good thing about being here this early is that you don't have to fight to get to your locker.

"Coach." I called out to my dad. "You have to go write the assignment on the board."

"I thought you'd do that?" He said staring at his classroom key. I swear his mind is not longer than my pinky finger.

"I would, but you have to start doing that yourself. I won't be here my whole life you know." I smiled and turned the corner. I unlock my locker to have millions of paper come flying out. I don't remember my locker having this much paper in it. Well I was trying to start up another story, so I guess that explains it all. I was thinking maybe I'd write a comedy. I swear writing a comedy is a challenge for me, but I was never one who would run away from a challenge.

I place my hands on my hips to figure out where I'm going to ditch all of this trash at. I smile to myself as I walk to my dad's room. He was sitting at his desk on his phone with his back turned towards the door. Now what kind of child would not take the advantage of a chance to scare the crap out of their parent. I can't let this opportunity go to waste. I snick up behind him and once I was right in his ear I screamed. Of course his phone went flying and he yelped as he and his chair went backward. I didn't expect him to react the way he did. I moved just in time to catch him and the chair before they hit the ground.

"Wh-why did you do that?" He said clutching his heart.

"To maintain a healthy father-daughter relationship." I smiled widely.

"What do you want." He looked at me suspiciously.

"I need to borrow your trash can."

"No you're not. Last time you 'borrowed it', you had it overflowing. Use someone else's"

"Are you saying I got permission to steal Mr. Harris's trash can?"

"If you can get to it then you can use it." Dad spoke while he retrieved his phone.

"Fine, but by the time I come back I want you to have written your assignment."

"Yea yea go away."

"I mean it Bobby Finstock." I walk out the room to walk down the hall.

Okay no one is coming. Object is in sight, and I got my weapon. I slowly wiggle the hairpin into the lock. I twisted the handle for it to come open. I was in and out in seconds. It only took me about twenty minutes to read over and throw away pieces of paper. I don't know what's happening to me lately. I have been slacking off on my writing. Maybe that's a sign I should give it a break. Who am I kindling writing is the only thing I can do. I have to hurry so I can get this back into Mr. Harris' room before he get here. I stand up placing my book bag on my shoulder, and closing my locker as I grabbed the trash can. I had only taken a few steps before someone flew past me almost knocking me over.

"Watch where you're going." I yell to the boy that was half running and half tripping over his feet. I was about to continue, but my nose was hit with a familiar scent. It was one of those boys in the woods last night. I concentrate on the voices that was coming from the boy I remember to be Stiles.

"Dude you will never believe what I heard this morning."

"Stiles hasn't your dad told you about eavesdropping." I recognize that Scott was the person he was in such a hurry to get to.

"Yea, but it's not like he's going to find out."

"Yet he always finds out." I hear a girl say. I look down the hall to see a brunette and a red hair girl standing with Stiles and Scott. I really like her hair color. Is it strawberry blond? Yea of course it is I remember writing a character with the same color hair. See how easy it is for me to get lost in my own thoughts.

"Thanks Lydia for pointing out that I always get caught and end up being grounded." Stiles threw his hands in the air.

"She never said anything about you getting grounded." The taller brunette laughed.

"Not helping Allison."

Already bored with the conversation I turn and walk back to Mr. Harris's classroom. For him to be a teacher he sure doesn't get here early. I quickly snuck back into his room and leave the evidence. Mission completed. Oh god I'm such a loser. I shake my head and smiled.

"Get out of my way." I hear Mr. Harris' voice. Not wanting to be seen I sprint to my dad's room. There were already students in his room, but they were too busy mingling to notice me.

"I thought I told you to write the assignment on the board." I winded throwing my head back.

"Hey look at this cool app I just download..." He stopped notching the look I was giving him. "Oh come on you should be happy for me. I just figured out how to use this thing."

I rolled my eyes and quickly did the writing that he was surprise to do.

"I know you had something to do with this." I hear a very angry voice behind me.

Mr. Harris walked up to my dad's desk and sat his full trash can on it.

"Hey buddie." Dad smiles while still fumbling with his phone.

"I despise you." Harris hisses. "I want you to stay out of my room. Do you hear me?"

"If I can't come into your classroom then how am I supposed to learn the great mystery of chemistry?" I sarcastically asked.

"You know what I mean. Stop putting all of your little papers in MY trashcan."

"Woah! How do you even know she did it. Which she didn't." Dad defended me.

"I know because she's the only one who can write anything that doesn't make me want to pull my eyeballs out while reading."

"Well since you like my writing so much, shouldn't that be a blessing if I decided to dump my ideas into your trashcan." I suggested.

"Don't do it again." He said pouring all the trash onto my dad's desk and walking away.

I was about to throw an enormous ball of paper at the back of his head, but dad took it from me.

"I'll clean it... just go to class." He said gently pushing me out the door.

"Fine I'll go, but I'll will be back." I lowered my voice as I said the last words.

"Stop doing that. You know how that gives me the creeps."

After finishing laughing at my dad, I basically ran to my first period. This was my favorite class of the day, beside my dad's class. I liked this class because it gives me chances to let wild and throw out some absolutely crazy stories. Mrs. Emily was more like a friend then she was a teacher. That's why we get to call her by her real name. She says that 'building a strong friendship is important for trust'. Well I do have to admit that I do trust her as a teacher and I guess maybe a friend.

Now I know your thinking where are my friends. Well I... Don't have any. There I said it. Now I'm about to read your mind again. How do you not have any friends? I'm pretty sure you would have atleast made one friend from thirteen years of school. Well I was homeschooled up to high school. It's kind of hard convincing an overly protective father that you can handle your shifts while going to school. At one point I had fully convinced myself that he was ashamed of me. That he didn't want people to know that I was his daughter, but did he set me straight. I will never forget that day. He made the hugest banner I have seen and hung it in front of the school. The same day he did that was the same day I went to school for the first time. Of course I made him take it down, but not before over half of the school seen it. You would think that would bring attention to me, but it didn't. I'm not mad nor sad that I don't have friends or a... boyfriend. I- I'm good with it. I guess.

"I was fascinated as usually by all of you guys historic fiction narratives." Mrs. Emily beamed making her natural glow even brighter. "All of you know I do not like to pick favorites but I just need to point out a couple that I fell in love with." She started passing back the papers, but skipped me and two others. "Can Abbie, Randy, and Jessica come up here?"

I never did like when she called people out to talk about their paper. It was just too much attention for me, and yes I consider fifteen people a lot. I was always one of the people who she would set an example off of.

"Who want to go first?" She asked placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Well I guess you want me to go first don't you?"

She nodes while smiling hugely. "I want you to tell me how you came about your main character Beth."

"Well I based her heavily off of you Mrs. Emily. See I had to get to know Mrs. Emily well more than we all do." I explained the last part to the class. "Then I had to take that information along with the research I did for my historic event And decided how she would respond to her surroundings."

"And what a lovely job you did. Jessica here made up some wonderful questions to ask me. I strongly encourage you all to use things and people who are around you. Good job Jessica. You can take a seat now." She smiled as she pointed to Randy to start after the class clapped for me.

The rest of the school day flew by. I mean I'm pretty sure it would when every class you take is no challenge at all. My school schedule was not like any normal high school students. My first period was of course Mrs. Emily's class. Her class was not a main class, instead it was an elective. My second period had the most amazing teacher; Mr. Harris. I was totally kidding about the most amazing teacher because everyone knows my dad is. Most of my classmates find chemistry the most difficult class that was ever made. Not in my case. Math was third. Now that was hard. All these damn...NUMBERS. I just can't with that class. Letters good; numbers bad. Now I had my Dad twice a day. Fourth was gym. I usually start off doing what Dad told us to do, but I always end up finding my way into the woods near the school. Since I had a free period next I could stay out there for hours. Most of my stories came to me as I was wondering around by myself. Now here is where my schedule got crazy. So because I was homeschooled and a good writer, I ended up finishing most of the high school's literature class during homeschool. Only two more literature classes I could take was for my junior and senior year. As you guessed I finished those in my freshman and sophomore years. That's how I ended up assisting Mrs. Emily's sixth period class that had only freshman's in it. I just help students improve their writings. It's pretty fun. Don't get me wrong I love helping and teaching people how to improve themselves, but teaching is not my thing. I can thank those kids who had the nasty attitudes. I want to be a writer and nothing more nothing less. Finally I get to my last class period; economics. Once again I'm invisible. I asked Dad not to bring any attention to me. It's not that I'm shy, it's just I don't know.

"Are you ok?" Dad asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea, I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Alright I'm going to get these lazy ass to move..."

"Faster than the lifeless corse of your dead grandmother, or in my case great grandmother." I laughed.

He kiss the top of my head and head out into the locker room closing the door behind him.

Why are you in the boys locker room? Well because my Dad is the lacrosse coach duh. No I'm just playing. I use to sit in my dad's classroom, but this janitor always would eyeball me when I was there. I swear he was looking at me like I was the last virgin on this earth. Dad didn't like it either. So that's why I'm in here, but don't worry I don't see anything. It's not like I would anyway. I was the first one in and the last one to leave this awful smelling locker room. Do you know how hard it is on my very sensitive nose.

"You have one second to be on that field before I drag you out there Greenberg." I hear dad yelling at poor Greenberg.

After waiting an agonising two hours, Dad finally came back into his office. I was sitting on the corner of his desk eating a pear.

"Get your butt off of my desk, and I better still have my chips."

"Ate that an hour again." I said as if nothing, taking another bite out of my pear.

"Really?"

"Hey it's not my fault that you decided to get busy with a werewolf and made a werewolf baby."

"Alright but this is not my fault."

"What are you talking... Hey!" I yelled as Dad snatched the pear from me.

"This is my pear now." He evilly laughed as he bite into it.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He threw his feet onto his desk and chewed on the pear like it was the best thing he has ever eaten. He nudge me with his feet to get me off of his desk.

"This is my space." He said.

"Whatever."

I went over to a board that he had just added into his office. It had a picture of us. It also had a card that said, 'Happy birthday to the best Daddy in the whole world!'

"I didn't know you kept this." I whispered playing with the string that was hanging off of it.

"I keep everything you give me. You know that card had the best story you have ever written . Yes it has it's misspelled words but it's perfect." He smiled looking at the card from where he sat.

I read the little story that was sloppily written on the card. The story was about what our family use to be like. Those days are long gone. Like so long gone that you would think they never existed.

"How can you keep up with something for over twelve years, but you can't seem to keep up with none of your classes' tests?" I asked walking over to a chair in the corner.

"Don't you judge me Jessica Skylar Finnstock."

"Then don't say my full name." I smiled."Have you even graded the tests?"

"What is this Coach!" A boy on the lacrosse team stormed in. He held what I'm guessing was the test that I just asked about.

"It's your test umm umm, what is your name."

"My name is Nick. Coach why did you fail me."

"I didn't fail you. You failed yourself. It's not my fault that you don't take my class serious." Dad admitted standing up.

"So you took me off the team!" By now the boy had turned red from anger.

"It wasn't my class you were just failing. So don't get upset with me. It's the school's policy."

All the guys from the lacrosse team had all piled up near the door to see what was going on.

"The only thing I am right now is pissed off."

"You can rejoin the team once you get your grades up. Now get out of my office before I show you what being pissed off is." Dad threatened.

The boy slowly backed away from my dad. His face still held that angered look. Before he reached the door, he stopped immediately. He looked like he was debating on what to do next. Dad decided to walk back to his desk thinking that the guy was leaving. While my dad's back was faced towards him, Nick cliches his hands and runs towards Dad. Now do you seriously think I was about to just sit there. H E double hockey sticks no. Right as the boy swung his fist I had reached him. To the team it seem like I just came out of no where. Am I that invisible or are they just that dumb. I wrapped my hand around his throat squeezing the air out of him. Nick's hands went immediately to grasp my arm that was cutting off his oxygen. My grip only got tighter.

"Jess let him go." To me it seemed like my Dad's voice was far away. I was too concentrated on the boy's face that was getting redder. "Jess I said let him go. You're going to kill him."

"Don't you ever try to hurt my dad because next time he won't be able to stop me." I growled in Nick's face.

"I'll kill you." He gasps.

I couldn't handle it no more. First he tried to attack my dad and now he's disrespecting me. Trust me you never threaten a werewolf.

I lifted him off the ground by his neck, then slammed him to the ground. I didn't care if I killed this bastard. I released his neck as I crouch down to him. It took everything I will ever have in me to not kill this disrespect sonuvabitch.

"Trust me when I say this, my threats aren't hollow like your body will be once I rip every single organ out of it." I held back the growl that was threatening to escape my throat. "Now get out of my sight."

I took a step back still looking at the boy. Dad rushed towards me gently pushing me even more away from Nick. He looked at me angrily while still coughing. I finally took my eyes off of Nick to see the lacrosse team still standing there. It wasn't like I was expecting them to have left. Shocked covered each and everyone of their faces as they looked between Nick and I.

"Get out!" I screamed causing most of them to start to move out of the doorway. "That goes for you too."

I guess I had actually hurt him because he would start to stand but end up falling back down.

"Are you hurt?" Dad asked kneeling beside him.

Instead of an answer Nick spat in my dad's face. Wow. I mean how stupid can he be. He just threw gas on an already lit flame. Dad simply stood up and started to clean his face. I on the other hand I walked to Nick until I was directly above him. I gave him a reassuring smile before my lip curled as I snarled. I grabbed the front of his shirt that was drenched in sweat. With ease I started dragging Nick out of the office.

"Jessica!" Dad yelled blowing his whistle to try to stop me.

"Blow that damn whistle all you want. It's not going to stop me from breaking his fucking neck." I loudly growled.

Some of Nick's lacrosse friends tried to pry my hand away from him, but they only ended up on the floor due to my full blown rage. Nick continued to thrash around when I had reached the locker room door. I jerked the door open sliding Nick out.

Before I could slam the door close, someone grabbed my arm. If I wasn't a werewolf the grip would have left a bruise.

"Are you crazy? Who do you think you are throwing Nick out like that?"

"I'm about to be your killer if you don't let go of my arm." I stated looking between his face and my arm.

"People like you don't scare me an ounce."

"What kind of people is that?"

He leaned closer to my face and angrily said," Little Bitches who think they can run everything."

I can't... Did he really... He did didn't he. Oh does this day get any better. Ok what do you think I should do? Should I let it go and leave, or do I show him what a bitch really is. I like the second one best. I look intently at his face.

"Why is your nose bleeding? I ask raising an eyebrow.

He moved his hands to his nose to check if I was telling the truth.

"No I.."

"You are now." I drew my arm back and made my fist connect to his nose.

The boy screamed out in pain as he released my arm to grab his nose.

"You can't fight the whole damn team."

"I can try." I threw over my shoulder.

"Nope. Come on you're already in trouble."

"Wha... Put me down!" I yelled as I was being tossed over my dad's shoulder. How in the hell can he lift me any way. I decided not to kick and scream like any normal person would because I have too much pride for that.

Dad places me back on my feet as we enter his office.

"What have gotten into you Jess. You never did this before." Dad asked nervously closing the door.

"No one has ever threaten you before." I sat down trying to control myself, which I was miserably failing at. "Someone tried to hurt you. I can't . I just can't. No. No one will take you from me." I said between heavy gasps.

"Jess do you know how much... Jess?" Dad stopped once he realized that something was wrong.

"Dad," I panted. "I can't stop it,"

Within second Dad was crouching in front of me. He lifted my face to see that my eyes were repeatedly flashing from my normal green to my wolf's golden eyes.

"Jess calm down. You can't turn into a freakin wolf now."

"Don't you think I know that," I basically growled in his face.

"Ok we can handle this, Jess. Now what did Vanessa say." He asked himself out loud.

"I can't Dad. Help me." I whined

"Use your anchor Jess," My Dad and I looked up to see Isaac standing in the doorway with Scott and Stiles standing behind him.

**A/N: So I'm sorry that this chapter is overdue. It's taken some time because this is not a story that my team is helping with. So on that note all mistakes are on me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Peace.**


End file.
